


Blessed By Primus

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, Sparklings, maybe post-war tfp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkling Rumble and Frenzy cause trouble for their sleeping carrier and sire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed By Primus

Starscream awoke to the sound of rustling at the foot of his berth. Bleary optics cracked open, a sliver of light shining out into the darkened room. He looked down at the peaceful face of Soundwave. His mate was still sleeping, face nestled into Starscream’s shoulder. Starscream took a moment to admire his mate’s unmasked face before carefully wriggling his way out from underneath the other mech.

Carefully, he peered over the edge of the berth to see what had made the commotion. Smiling, he looked down at the bleary-eyed faces of two small sparklings. The twins were barely old enough to walk, yet the two trouble makers had managed to escape their own berth.  
One of the sparklings yawned. The other squeaked. Starscream shushed the bitlet and scooped he and his brother up into his arms. 

“How in cybertron did you two manage to get over here?” he muttered to himself before sliding back up the berth. He was certain Soundwave would not be woken by his whispering. The mech had been sleeping rather heavily after the arrival of the twins. It usually meant Starscream had to deal with their nightly antics, but he didn't really mind. Primus had blessed him with a beautiful mate and a loving family. He wasn't about to start complaining now.

“What did you want bitlet, hm?” Starscream raised Frenzy up and pecked his forehead. The sparkling giggled and flailed his limbs around. Starscream picked up Rumble as well, nuzzling the sparkling’s cheek.

“You two are going to be the death of me someday, I know it.” He laid both sparkling back into the crook of his arm. They were small, small enough to fit in his servo. They were cassettes, so he supposed that it was only natural they be this size. Still, it was strange to be handling something so little, so fragile.  
His reverie was broken when the sparklings started to squirm out of his arms. Starscream tried to grab them, but it was too late. Rumble squirmed over to his carrier and squeaked as loudly as he could, Frenzy only nanoclicks after him. Soundwave woke up, vocaliser spitting static. His bleary optics immediately found the sparklings in the darkness, and he scooped them up onto his chest. 

“Sorry, I tried to keep them quiet.” Starscream gave his mate a lopsided smile. Soundwave sat up and snuggled up into Starscream’s side.

“S’okay.” His voice was slurred. Starscream watched the bitlets squirm around in their carrier’s arms before drifting off to sleep. He placed a servo on the tops of their tiny helms.

“They’re getting to be so much trouble.” He whispered.

“They take after their sire.” Starscream could almost hear the smile in Soundwave’s voice. He huffed, but didn't take much offense to the statement.

“Shall I put them back in their own berth?” Soundwave slowly shook his head.

“No, they can stay here.” His voice was thick with static. He laid back down and tucked the sparklings down between the two of them. Starscream folded his wings and curled down of the other side of the sparklings.

“You’re going to spoil them rotten.” He groused. Soundwave didn’t reply. His optics were already dark, and his venting was soft. Starscream smiled at his sleeping mate, and then, feeling tired himself, he gently placed a hand over his sparklings and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
